


Nothing to Lose

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, civilian!Hal, villain!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Barry looked down at Hal, darkness was covering half of his face from this angle, Hal couldn’t see those blue eyes clearly but he could see the cocky smile on those perfect lips he loved kissing.“It’s time to serve some justice.”Or where Hal witnesses Barry's fall.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that we never actually got a good evil Barry Au? Most of the time evil Flash from different Earths aren't Barry Allen? Even the future Flash from n52 wasn't really a good villain, he was just a messed up miserable dude at best. So, here is civilian Hal and villain Barry... maybe I will write villain Barry again? Because this turned out to be another "miserable Barry making shitty decisions" fic  
> If I am writing weird af stuff it's because my manic depression acting up again...... forgive me.........  
> English isn't my first lang I am tipsy and no proofread, what can go wrong amirite

After his failed relationship with his ex-boss' daughter and his current boss, Carol Ferris, Hal promised he wouldn’t seek a serious relationship for a while. True, he would look at Dinah and Ollie longingly sometimes, wishing to have what they had. But Hal wasn’t desperate to force a relationship when he was in no place to have one. But as Oliver often teased, Hal was terrible at making plans. He was reckless, irresponsible and impulsive. He didn’t have the patience to make plans. At least, this was his explanation. One night when they were both drunk,  Oliver claimed that Hal refused to make any plans because he was scared. Yes, fearless Hal Jordan was scared because he watched his father’s jet fighter crash and suddenly all his thoughts, all his feelings and plans and dreams were gone. Nothing left. His entire being stopped existing at that moment and none of his dreams, hopes or plans mattered anymore. So, Hal was scared to make plans, he would rather run headfirst into the unknown.

They didn’t speak for a week after that. Hal was annoyed and angry at Oliver for bringing that up, his claims were ridiculous. Hal wasn’t living in the  past; he was a grown-ass 26 years old man who had no childish fears like that.

Yet, he was right. Hal’s plans, once again, didn’t work at all.

Hal fell in love and it was hard to admit because he fell in love in the most rom-com way possible, he was so disgustingly in love that he was sure he was almost worse than Oliver when he met Dinah. And suddenly, he found himself in a relationship. Surprisingly, it was going pretty well. Even Ollie was surprised by how good Hal was managing this relationship. He wasn’t the biggest fan of Hal’s significant other but he loved Hal like a brother and always supported his happiness.

B arry Allen was an ordinary science nerd, working at the crime lab at CCPD. Their meeting was thanks to Oliver freaking Queen. When they were visiting Keystone for Dinah’s work, Ollie dragged Hal to the other side of the Bridge, claiming there was an amazing bar Hal should see in Central City. Of course, being the person he was, Ollie got drunk and picked up a fight with cops which ended up with them being locked behind bars at CCPD. That’s when Hal first saw the blond, arguing with cops about Hal and Oliver having rights when they were manhandled by the angry cops. But cops only mocked ‘lab rat’ and left. Barry looked at them with a frown on his pretty face and apologized for the way they were treated. Hal was drunk and Barry was slightly shorter than him with kind blue eyes, a cute face and a pretty smile. Hal was a goner.

Surprisingly, Barry was interested, too. He would flirt back, invite Hal to Big Belly Burgers dates and walk around the Central City with him. It was during that stay he first caught a glimpse of the Scarlet Speedster of Central City.  He was just a red blur, disappeared in mere seconds but Hal was so impressed, he pressed his forehead against the dirty window of the cab to look around, hoping he would catch another glimpse of the hero. Cab driver laughed as they drove from Central to Keystone. Ollie was groaning about a nasty hangover and didn’t pay any attention to the hero, unlike Hal.

The next time Hal met Barry, he asked him about the hero.  Apparently, his name was the Flash. At least this was what Iris West from CCPN called him in her articles. Barry smiled shyly when Hal talked about the Flash excitedly. He wasn’t one to pay attention to the heroes, he felt no interest in Big Blue from Metropolis or the Bat of Gotham but what this red-clad hero could do was so impressive to Hal for some reason. One minute he was there, then he was gone. For the first time in his life, Hal actually believed in a hero.

Then the crash happened.

_ He inhaled the burnt smell, brown eyes closing tightly for a moment, ignoring the world around him. So, that was it. It was almost funny to him. Maybe funny wasn’t the right word, someone more skillful would use irony to describe his situation. That was it, he was going down like this. _ __ _ Hal opened his eyes to look at the nose of the aircraft tilting toward the ground, dark smoke covering most of his view.  _ _ He could hear Carol taking over the comm and yelling at him in the background but his headset was down, somewhere lost in the cockpit. Her words were just mindless mumbling to him, he couldn’t wrap his head around what she was saying. _ __ _ Nothing made sense except this moment. This view. He would die like this, doing what he loved the most. It was almost a nice way to go. Yet, a part of him wondered what his family would say or think after him. Once they hear the news. _ __ _ Hal never felt bad for his decision, no matter how much they blamed. When he was in a cockpit, when he was standing in the middle of a landing field, he felt alive. He truly felt happy and at peace. He felt closer to his father than ever since his death. He wouldn’t let any of them take this away from him. _

_ But now that he was falling to his death, a part of him felt guilty for putting his mother through this for the second time. He wished she wouldn’t care, that she hated him enough to be unfazed by his death. He let go of those wishes, hopes and worries. His entire being was wrapped around one idea: was this what his father felt? Was this how it was for him? Is this how he watched his death approaching him? Did he think of Hal like he was thinking of him right now? _

_ His fingers tightened around the yoke for no reason as he thought of his father, he made no effort to stop his fall to death, he knew enough about aircraft crashes to know that it was useless at this point. After all, he almost obsessively studied aircraft crashes for years even before applying to the academy. Yet, he waited for something. An indication maybe. That he wasn’t alone, that he wasn’t crazy for feeling this close to his father right at this moment. Soon, they would be together again. He leaned back and closed his eyes as the aircraft fell. _

_ Then he felt it. Death. It wasn’t what Hal expected. It was a burst of light, not bright one like in movies but more like... lightning. It was crackling around him, made the hair on his neck stand up. He felt the warmth through the flying suit and something or someone touching him, almost lovingly. There was no pain, no roughness in that touch. He felt safe. And he felt everything around him shift. The burnt smell was gone. Hal leaned against the soft warmth under his cheek and embraced the death. _

_ Until someone cleared his throat. _

_ “Umm, are you alright?” _

_ The voice felt strange like someone was talking through their nose. Hal’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at the owner of the voice. But the other man turned his gaze away uncomfortably. The stranger who was definitely not death personified was holding him in his arms like he was some sort of blushing bride and refusing to look down at him. Hal blinked again confusedly. Hal noticed his own hands clutching the red spandex and the hard muscles under that. The stranger slowly lowered him, his shaky feet met the ground and he almost fell forward. But the red-clad guy wrapped his arms around Hal quickly and helped him to find his balance. It’s when it hit him. This was the guy from Central City; the Fash. Red spandex, gold lightning bolt and everything. _ __

_ Hal’s knees were still shaky but he pressed his legs together and stood up straight. He could see Carol and others running toward them. Carol was going to be so mad at him. Hal almost whished this stranger didn’t save him. Hal wanted to say something to the hero but before he could open his mouth, the hero took a step back from him with a warm smile and gave him a two-finger salute.  _

_ “Take care, Mr. Jordan.” Hal frowned at him but the hero left in the blink of an eye, leaving a trail of red blur and crackling lightning.  _

_ “Hal!” He turned around to see Carol walking quickly toward him in her elegant dark pink dress and heels. “Are you alright?” _

_ “Yes.” The pilot mumbled absent-mindedly. He was still looking at the spot where Flash was standing moments ago. How did he know his name? He only came to his senses after Carol punched his arm. _

_ “You idiot!” She yelled. “Why did you not eject?!” _

So, maybe, just maybe, Hal developed a slight crush on the Central City’s hero. But it was just a silly crush, Hal could appreciate those long, strong-looking legs, a nice ass and red-clad lean and agile body without feeling guilty, right? After all, he was serious about his relationship with Barry to the point that he actually didn’t mind traveling from Coast to Central from time to time. Lucky for him, Barry often told him he didn’t mind going from Central to Coast almost every week. It magically worked somehow. Despite living in different cities.

So, yeah, they had a good thing going on. It almost got better when Barry told him they needed to talk and Hal had a mini panic attack, thinking Barry would become another name in the long list of his failed relationships. This, however, turned out to be silly fear on Hal’s side because what Barry wanted to tell him was completely different and even took their relationship to the next level.

_ “Are you breaking up with me?” Barry was clearly nervous, sitting on the old couch in the living room of Hal’s tiny house and playing with his fingers under the soft light coming from the lamb that Hal bought for a really low price in a thrift store. Barry looked up at him with wide blue eyes when he heard Hal’s question. _

_ “What?” Barry frowned and turned slightly t _ _ o _ _ his left to face Hal. “Why would you say that?” _

_ “I don’t know.” Hal shrugged, looking way calmer than he actually felt. “This is usually how this end.” _

_ “No!” Barry looked bothered and shocked by Hal’s way of thinking.” God, no. I mean... if you don’t want to, then I don’t... What I am trying to say is, just listen to what I need to tell you first and then decide if you still want to be with me or not, okay?” _

_ Hal Jordan couldn’t think of a single reason why he wouldn’t want to be with Barry Allen but he nodded and leaned back against the couch.  _

_ “Okay, I am listening.” Barry’s worried expression came back as soon as the words left Hal’s mouth. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his eyes to face Hal with a determined expression of a soldier who was about to cross the No Man’s Land.  _

_ “Hal... I am the Flash.”  _

_ “What the fuck?” Hal pulled slightly back and looked at Barry with wide eyes. “Seriously, this is how you drop this on me?!” _

_ Barry shrugged, at least he didn’t look as nervous as before. He almost looked relieved.  _

_ “I thought there was no easy to start this conversation so I took the short cut.” _

_ “Holy fuck.” Hal ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to wrap his head around the idea of his boyfriend being the Scarlet Speedster. He looked up at Barry with suspicious eyes to make sure he wasn’t making this up or his imagination wasn’t running wild again like that one time he made himself believe he was a space cop after a long night of drinking with Oliver. “You are the Flash?” _

_ “Yeah.” Barry reached forward nervously and grabbed Hal’s hand with a hopeful smile on his face. “ _ _ So, _ _ what do you say?” _

_ Hal looked down at their hands for a moment without saying anything. Wow. Barry was the Flash. Hal was fucking Justice League’s speedster for the last couple of months. Oh, wow.  _

_ “I say that your ass looks great covered in red spandex.” Barry pulled his hand with a horrified expression. _

_ “Oh, my fucking God, Hal! We are having a serious conversation here!” _

So, yeah, Barry Allen was perfect (for him). He was kind, sweet, sometimes funny, sometimes ridiculous, a nerd, a hero and overall a great guy that Hal wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with. For the first time in his life, Hal wasn’t afraid of having plans for the future. He wanted a life with Barry and he knew that Barry wanted the same thing. Which is why it was surrealistic, made no sense to be here now.

The place was a mess, the only thing that wasn’t broken was the chair Hal was sitting on. The only light in the room was the moonlight coming through the torn curtains. Hal looked at the man standing on the dark side of the room with a worried expression on his face. For the 10 th time, he tried to free his hands and failed. He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes.

He didn’t see Barry for the last 2 months. He was heartbroken at first, he didn’t know what happened but he knew he fucked up their relationship. He only started to worry when Patty called him and asked him where Barry was. Funny enough, Hal was asking the same question to her. Apparently, Barry stopped going to work the same time he stopped seeing Hal. That’s when Hal started to feel terrible, what if his  self-pity held him back from searching for Barry and he couldn’t help his boyfriend when he was in need for help? Hal started to pay more attention to Justice League news then. He heard about an evil speedster terrorizing the Central City, for a moment, Hal was afraid that this evil speedster hurt Barry badly or killed him. But evil speedster who called himself the Reverse-Flash was caught and sent to Belle Reve. And there were sightings of the Flash even after that. So, Barry wasn’t dead at least. But why would he stop seeing Hal and going to work? Barry loved his job. None of this made sense.

Until Barry came back. Hal already knew about Barry’s mother. It took Barry longer than admitting he was the Flash to open up this side of himself to Hal. He showed Hal his mother’s case files, almost begging him to believe his father was innocent. It felt strange at first, Hal felt bad for lying to Barry because to him it was clear that Henry Allen was guilty. But Hal wasn’t so sure and he didn’t want to take this away from Barry. If he loses his father to this tragedy, it would ruin him. 

Then Barry came back but he didn’t hug back when Hal wrapped his arms around the speedster and yelled at him about how worried he was. When Hal pulled back, he noticed the difference. Barry looked drained, he looked cold and distant. He was eyeing Hal with the same blue eyes but they didn’t feel like a warm summer sea, no, they were cold like the ocean during a winter night.  Hal took a step back involuntarily, his hands cupping Barry’s face, asking him what was wrong. But Barry looked at him with sad eyes and pressed his fingers against Hal’s temple. Then everything went black. 

The next time he woke up, he was in this dark room, tied to a chair. It was a nice house probably, years ago that is. It was clearly abandoned years ago. It only made sense when he noticed the old framed photo on the left corner of the room. He saw Nora Allen’s face several times before. Barry always carried his mother’s photo with him. 

This was Barry’s childhood house. Where his mother died.

Hal opened his eyes again and looked up at the man who was standing with stiff shoulders, his back was turned to Hal. He could see Barry was trying his best to stop himself from vibrating on that spot. Whatever happened to him when he was gone, it wasn’t good. And Hal wanted to help, god, he wanted to stand up and wrap his arms around his boyfriend. But said boyfriend, for some reason, tied his arms back. 

“Barry, I can’t imagine what happened to you when you were gone. But, please, talk to me. We can solve this together.” The red-clad ex-hero turned around to face Hal with those dark blue eyes and walked toward him. A part of Hal wanted to crawl back, away from him but another part of him wanted to reach out to the man he loved. Barry stopped in front of him and kneeled. His fingers gently touching Hal’s cheeks, tilting his head to meet his eyes.

“That’s what I am trying to do.” He whispered. “I am going to fix everything.”

The way he said it... it felt so wrong. It didn’t feel like Barry. A shiver ran down Hal’s spine. 

“Then why did you bring me here?” Barry's soft features darkened with anger again. His thumb almost possessively caressing Hal’s cheek.

“So that they couldn’t use you against me.”

“Who?” Was Barry talking about the evil speedster? But he said ‘they’, then there were more than one? Hal’s head was hurting, he was thirsty and confused. Clearly, he couldn’t think straight but if there were more evil speedsters out there, he could understand Barry’s distress. 

“Justice League.” Barry spat out with venom in his voice. Hal’s eyes widened with shock. Barry talked about the League before. He often mentioned them with fondness, his eyes shining with the excitement of finding a new family for himself. He loved each one of his friends and Hal knew that Barry would gladly sacrifice himself to save them. This made no sense.

“But those are your friends? Why would they use me against you?”

“Some friends they are.” Barry half hissed half laughed which was alarming to Hal. He didn’t seem like himself, he was clearly not on his right mind. He could see sleep deprivation, tiredness oozing off of him.  He looked drained and angry... almost unstable. He turned around to face Hal, lightning crackling around the room from his speed, giving enough light for a moment to illuminate Barry’s tears filled eyes. He pressed his fingers against his chest, right on the lightning bolt symbol. “They know what he did to me! They know and they stopped me! They treated me like I was the bad guy, you should have seen the way they looked at me!”

“What?” Hal whispered. “Who? Who is he? What did he do to you?”

“Eobard Thawne.” Barry’s face twisted with pain and anger. “It was him all along. Everything is his fault. My mother... my father... our hose... my friend. Everything! Every single damn thing that went wrong in my life was his fault.”

While Hal was looking at him with open mouth Barry buried his face in his hands and whimpered. 

“After all those years of searching... sleepless nights... he was right there.” He lifted his head and Hal saw the tears rolling down his face. “And they took him away from me.”

“But you caught him? Right? He is locked up.” Barry straightened up and looked at him with anger burning in his eyes.

“And what? That's it?! He gets away with what he did?” Hal shook his head.

“No, Barry, come on. Don’t you see it? He will pay for his crimes.” Barry shook his head lightning-fast and started pace up and down in the room, glass shards crunching under his boots. Hal watched him, long fingers, completely covered by the bright red gloves, pressed against his skull like he wanted to crack open his own head, reach inside and stop the train of thoughts. Those elegant fingers, that didn’t look like they belonged to a scientist who worked at a lab, tangled in soft blond hair, pulling the locks. When he finally stopped, he lifted his face, and Hal was struck by the pure anger in his eyes.

“I am going to kill Eobard Thawne.” He stated calmly. “And whoever else stands in my way.”

Hal pulled the ropes again; he was trying to lean forward in agitation. When he spoke again, he was almost begging. 

“Barry, this is not you. You need to calm down. Please. You are not a bad guy.” Barry seemed to be taken back by that. 

“This is how you see this?! You think I am the bad guy?” He could hear the pain, disbelief, and betrayal in Barry’s voice. He turned his gaze away, but Hal could see the hurt on his face. “Okay. That’s fine.” He wrapped his arms around his body like he was protecting himself from Hal’s words and walked toward the window. “You can hate me all you want. I don’t mind. I don’t expect you to understand. If you think I am doing something bad, then know that it’s not because I want to. He forced my hand. It’s not my fault.” Hal felt a surge of pity, Barry was trying to convince himself more than Hal. “No matter what, he will pay.” Barry looked down at the framed photo of his mother, hand reaching forward. His forefinger traced her face, cleaning the thick layer of dust. “She deserves it.”

What was Hal supposed to say, what did he know about Barry’s situation? Yes, his father died but it was an accident. No one was trying to play the god in his life and murdered his father to taunt him. To abuse and corrupt him. No, Hal couldn’t even wrap his head around this. But he knew he couldn’t Barry do this to himself. He couldn’t lose Barry to this.

“Barry.” Hal sighed. “Your mother loved you. She would be heartbroken to see you like this. Can’t you see, this is what that man wants! He wants you to lose everything.”

“I already lost everything!” His other hand balled into a fist at his side. Hal shook his head even though Barry wasn’t looking at him.

“You know that’s not true. You have your  job, you have your friends. You have the League and you have me.” His eyes  softened, he was almost pleading. “I love you, Barry. I am sorry I didn’t say this before but I truly do. And it hurts me to see you go down a path like this. You aren’t... this. You are so much better. You are kind. You are sweet. You aren’t cold or distant like this. You always treat everyone with kindness. This anger... it doesn’t belong to you. Don’t let it control you. I know it feels righteous right now but I know you. And I know that you will regret it. Come back from this path before it’s too late.”

Barry groaned, he buried his fingers in his blond hair again, bending forward like he was in pain. Hal watched him with a worried look.

“It hurts.” He chuckled painfully. “It hurts me so bad. I just want it to stop.”

“Stop what, Barry?”

“His voice.” Barry gasped. “His voice is always in my head. I won’t be free of his influence on me until he is dead. Don’t you see, I have to kill him. Or we will never be free.”

A part of Hal could understand Barry’s fears, his trauma. That man ruined his entire life and as long as he was alive, Barry would spend the rest of his days worrying about Hal’s, Patty’s, or others’ safety. He would never be truly free of this fear, this pain, this nightmare. He would always look over his shoulder in the middle of a task, while working at lab or cooking at home like a kid watching out for aliens or ghosts. But Hal knew Barry could never be the same person again if he kills Thawne now. And Barry worth more, he was way more important than Thawne to lose him to this. 

“Untie me, Barry.” Hal whispered softly. “Let’s walk away from this together. Let’s go back home.”

Barry straightened up to look at Hal, damp blond locks falling into his eyes. He shook his head with a bitter smile. 

“Don’t lie, Hal. It doesn’t suit you either.” His hand reached forward and grabbed Hal’s chin, tilting his head. “The League won’t accept me again. And you... I see the way you look at me.” He dropped his hand and took a step back from Hal. “This is the end of the road for me. I am not stupid. I know I hit the rock bottom.” He grinned at Hal. This twisted, almost malevolent look didn’t fit Barry’s soft features at all. “Eobard did win after all. He messed me up pretty good, eh? He told me I would never be truly happy. And he is right. That’s it. It’s now or never. It’s either him or me.”

“You are giving him what he wants.” Barry looked bothered by Hal’s claim.

“It doesn’t matter anyway.” He mumbled. “There is no win or lose. It’s act or stand down. And I can’t live with myself if I stand down now.” He looked at Hal with a soft smile that reminded him of the old Barry. The man he knew. The man he loved. “You know why I became CSI?”

Hal’s face fell, he could feel a cold hand wrap around his heart and  squeeze .

“To get justice for your mother.” Barry looked down at Hal, darkness was covering half of his face from this angle, Hal couldn’t see those blue eyes clearly but he could see the cocky smile on those perfect lips he loved kissing. 

“It’s time to serve some justice.” 

“It’s not justice, it’s revenge.” Barry placed his hands on his hips and smirked down at Hal.

“And what do you know about that, Hal? Are they really that different? Did you forget that I work at a police station? Don’t you think I witness every day those corrupt cops arresting poor people, putting the blame on innocent people to close a case? Rich and powerful of this city walking free despite the evidence of their crimes are crystal clear?  While the innocent suffering the results. When the people in charge give you empty promises of protection but do nothing to keep that promise, then what do you do? When they reserve justice only for those who have power, then what the poor and powerless do? It’s all action and reaction. You can’t blame people if they go after those rapists protected by the state because they belong to a rich family. You can’t blame someone for seeking revenge when he suffered for years because justice failed him!” 

Barry massaged his temples and closed his eyes angrily. 

“There is no justice, Hal. Not in this country, not in this city. Nor in this world. But what I have is power. And with this power, I can serve justice to people who deserve it. That’s why I will stand up and fight. I am no longer afraid. I spent years trying so hard to be in control, afraid of my own powers. But no longer. It’s time to let go. I am to be blamed for all those criminals walking free in this society, if I was a bit bolder, a bit more daring... But enough is enough. If humans aren’t willing to change, I will be the change this city needs.”

“Barry, stop.” Hal begged worriedly. “You can’t fight the entire Justice League.”

“Oh, can’t I?” Barry chuckled. “You have no idea what I can do, Hal. Now that I am free of my doubts and worries and fears. I am truly free to use the Speed Force. I am the Master now.”

“What are you going to do, kill your own friends, too?”

It was almost relieving to see Barry falter a bit after those words. But his face quickly hardened again. 

“I have no friends.”

“So, what?” Hal hissed. “You see this as a noble sacrifice? You are letting your humanity go so you can become the Justice?” 

But Barry smiled smugly. 

“I  _ am  _ the Justice.”

“What about me?” Hal’s face softened. “What about us?”

Another piece fell. Hal could see, Barry was wearing a mask of indifference, he was claiming he let go of his humanity that was tying him down, that he was free of earthly desires and he was ready to become the Justice. Yet, Hal could see his question hurt him. A part of Barry was still there and as long as he was fighting to exist, Hal was ready to fight back to save him. 

“Justice must be blind.” Barry muttered to himself like a prayer. “It spares no one.” He looked up at Hal almost apologetically. “I can’t love you, Hal. Not anymore.”

Hal shrugged as good as he could while his hands were tied back. 

“What then? We are at a dead end. I can’t let you go and you can’t hold onto me. What do we do then?”

Barry turned around and walked to the window, pushing away the shredded dusty curtains to place his hand on the cold glass. He leaned forward to look outside for any approaching threat. They would eventually know, they were going to find him, he knew. And he was ready. He was waiting for the inevitable.  _ Let them come, _ he told himself,  _ this is where everything started and this is where everything ends _ . 

“Now we wait.” He muttered to Hal. 

Soon, he would have nothing left to lose. Then he would reborn. Until then, he was left alone with this voice screaming in his head to stop and left this damned place with Hal. But he couldn’t back down now. He went too far to come back from this. He would crush that voice, that tiny piece of what’s left of old Barry Allen.

All he needed was time. 

And time was the servant of speedsters. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am lanthimo on tumblr I usually cry about Halbarry and Flash comics


End file.
